Power Of One: Dayrise, Nightfall
by Kanaydian Dragon
Summary: Fifth story in my ongoing series, Power of One. Cutter is currently a 'guest' of the trolls, Nightfall is in pain (of the emotional kind) and Redmark is oblivious. It is up to Skyfire to sort things out.


DAYRISE, NIGHTFALL 

None of the characters are mine, except for Two-Moons/Skyfire. All the rest belong to their creators, Wendy and Richard Pini. 

Words contained within # # are mental speech since doesn't like showing the stars I prefer to use. 

Takes place 11 years before Fire and Flight. Nightfall is hurting and Redmark is oblivious to her true feelings. It is up to Skyfire to sort things out.

* * *

Cutter had been a slave to the trolls for more than a full moon cycle before Skyfire suddenly came to realize something. Nightfall, Cutter's friend and lovemate, was in love with Redmark. Though only an eight and four turns of the seasons old, Nightfall clearly knew her own mind and feelings on the matter. Everyone realized it, everyone except Redmark, anyway. 

But Nightfall wasn't acting on those feelings. Because Redmark's attentions seemed firmly fixed upon another? Namely, Skyfire herself. It didn't make much sense - there was no shame in having those feelings, certainly no shame in acting upon them. It was the Wolfrider way to share everything, even lovemates if the need arose. 

Nightfall was going through a difficult time - as was everyone, with Cutter's enslavement by the trolls, but Nightfall's suffering seemed to be worse than most. She needed help, needed Redmark, and Skyfire seemed to be the one who would have to bring them together. 

When Redmark joined Skyfire in their den several hours before dawn and pulled her into an affectionate embrace, Skyfire reluctantly drew away from him. She needed to talk with him and she couldn't do that if she let him distract her with pleasure. 

"Skyfire?" Redmark asked, feeling slightly confused. Skyfire had never refused an embrace - or any other kind of touch, for that matter - from him before, not in the entire time that they had been lovemates. 

Skyfire took Redmarks hands in hers and looked deeply into his eyes. #We need to talk.# 

"What about?" Redmark asked, frowning in his confusion. 

#Nightfall.# 

"Nightfall? What has she to do with us?" 

Skyfire kissed the knuckles on each of Redmark's hands before she replied. #Not with us, with you. She's in love with you, Redmark.# 

"In love..." Redmark trailed off, shaking his head. "If she loves me like you say, then why has she not come to me before? She isn't the kind of elf who is shy. Asking to form a three-bond is not that hard, even for her age." 

#It's this situation with Cutter being held captive by the trolls. It has left her sad, uncertain of herself. And I believe she thinks you love me in the way that she loves you, in a way that would not allow room for you to love her back in the same way.# 

"But I do love you. I-" 

Skyfire pressed her fingers against Redmark's lips. #If you and I were truly meant to be lifemates, you would have pressed harder when I turned you down four turns ago. That, or I would not have felt it was the wrong choice for us then.# 

Redmark lowered his gaze. "You sound as though you have already decided how things will go." 

#Yes.# Skyfire cupped a hand under Redmark's chin. #But not just yet.# 

"Huh?" Redmark raised his head again. 

#I want one more day, Redmark. You and me, mating through the sun and moon. Then, when the day is over, we will go our own ways so that you will have a chance to explore the possibilities of what may be with Nightfall.# 

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Redmark protested. 

#Yes...# She nuzzled his nose with her own. #It does.# She hugged him. #But that does not mean we will never join again, just that it will be a while before we do. If Nightfall won't mind, that is. I would like to join with you both, sometimes. I have never been with another female before, as you know.# 

"You act as though Nightfall and I are already lifemated." Redmark sounded mildly amused by Skyfire's presumptuousness. 

#I think you will be,# Skyfire sent confidently. 

"Whatever happens, I will always love you," Redmark vowed. He returned her hug. "And I will always be there for you, if you need me." 

#I will always love you, too.# She kissed him deeply, then began to shed him of his clothes.

* * *

One day and a few hours later... 

Skyfire smiled tenderly as she pulled the top fur over Redmark's bare body. She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his. She caressed the side of his face and looked at him tenderly. 

#Rest now, Redmark. When you wake, seek out Nightfall and show her the care and concern that you have shown me.# 

There was a drowsy answering star in Skyfire's mind from Redmark's. Skyfire took one last lingering, affectionate look before she left the den. 

The sun was just starting to rise in the sky and few elves were still out at this time of day. She walked to the stream naked, carrying her bundle of clothes under one arm. She set the clothes down on the bank and stepped down into the cool water. the water was shallow, coming to halfway up her upper thighs, so she kneeled and began to scrub at her skin with her hands, washing away the traces of her loveplay with Redmark. 

Skyfire closed her eyes and tilted her head back in the water, completely soaking her hair. She let her body relax as the current moved past her, making her hair float to the surface of the water. 

Rain watched from the shelter of the father tree as Skyfire bathed in the stream. The elf maiden ws his adopted granddaughter - Shale being his son - but he didn't see that connection as he looked at her. What he saw was a beautiful maiden who was currently without a lovemate. Shale had confided to him of Skyfire's plans - to separate from Redmark and send him in Nightfall's direction - and that she had asked to den with them for the day before she made other sleeping arrangements. 

Rain had come up with an alternative which both Shale and Eyes High thought was a good idea - for there was no blood connection between the two elves. all that remained was to present this alternative to Skyfire and then it would be up to her to either accept or reject it. 

No point in waiting, Rain thought to himself. He pushed away from the tree and made his way to Skyfire, who looked up as he approached. 

#Greetings, Rain!# Skyfire folded her arms together on the ground and rested her chin upon them, giving Rain her full attention. 

#Greetings, Skyfire,# Rain sent in return. He reached Skyfire and lowered himself to the ground, leaving about a foot of distance between them. 

#Can I do anything for you, Rain?# 

Rain shook his head. #Actually, I have something I might be able to do for you.# 

#Oh?# Skyfire tilted her head to one side and looked up at Rain curiously. 

#Shale has told me of your plans regarding Nightfall and Redlance,# Rain began, pausing when Skyfire sighed and looked a little sad. #I'm sorry.# 

#No, don't be. It's hard not to be a little sad. Redmark and I weren't destined to be lifemates - of that I am certain - but the change that I put on our relationship still wasn't an easy one for me.# 

Rain took a deep breath and let it out slowly. #Perhaps this is the wrong time for me to be asking something of you.# He started to get up but stopped when Skyfire's hand shot out and grabbed the ankle of his boot. 

#No, its okay, Rain. Really, it is. Ask me your question... Please.# 

Rain settled back down and took Skyfire's hadn in his. #I'd like it if you would consider denning with me and... maybe... being my lovemate?# 

Skyfire was surpirsed, not having expected that from the father of her father, adopted though he was. She looked at their joined hands, considering Rain's words. She could find no immediate answer but didn't want to leave Rain just waiting while she came up with a reply. 

#Sing for me, Rain?# 

It was Rain's turn to feel surprised. 

#Please?# Skyfire added when he continued to remain silent. #I've always found your voice so soothing and lovely.# She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. 

Rain nodded slowly and began to sing. He truly did have a beautiful voice. It had been said of him that he was able to sing away pain. Skyfire closed her eyes and listened, feeling soothed by the music. It eased her mind about the decision she'd made about Redmark and helped her with her next choice concerning Rain. 

Rain let the last notes of his song fade away slowly and took a deep, cleansing breath. Singing had relaxed him as weel and it was with a lighter heart that he returned to waiting for an answer. 

Skyfire openedher eyes and rubbed her thumb over Rain's knuckles again. She looked up at him and smiled. #Yes, Rain. I'll den with you and be your lovemate.# She stood up straight and slipped her hand out of his. 

Rain watched as Skyfire leaned toward him, gripped his shoulders, and pulled him gently to her. 

A hug and kiss sealed their new union. Then Skyfire got out of the water, dressed, and allowed Rain to retake her hand and lead her back to what would now be their den.

* * *

The following night Redmark went in seach of Nightfall. He wasn't totally sure that he was doing the right thing, but he trusted Skyfire and felt he should at least give Nightfall a chance. 

He found her sitting with her wolf friend in a small clearing not far from the father tree. She was leaning against the wolf's side, staring up at the small patch of sky that showed through an opening in the trees directly above. 

Nightfall must have sensed Redmark's approach. She turned her head to give him a brief glance, then returned to her stargazing. 

"Can I join you?" Redmark asked. 

"If you like," Nightfall said with forced casualness. 

It appeared that this wasn't going to be as easy as Redmark had hoped. He sat on the ground near Nightfall and contented himself with just watching the stars for a while. 

At some point, Redmark turned to Nightfall. "Skyfire and I are no longer lovemates," he blurted. He would have cursed himself for breaking their silence with a comment like that had it not been for the flare of interest he saw in Nightfall's eyes before she managed to hide it. 

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that." Nightfall continued to stare up at the sky. "So why did you two split?" she asked when things had been silent for a while. 

Redmark breathed deeply, wondering how to phrase his next words... in a way that would not embarass Nightfall at the same time. "Skyfire... she said that she knew that we weren't meant to be lifemates, that my heart was meant for someone else." 

"She's a fool for letting you go." 

The comment threw Redmark for a moment, unexpected as it had been coming from Nightfall. "You really think that, do you?" 

"Yes." She nodded vigorously. "If you were my lovemate, I wouldn't be telling you to go find another heart to tie yours to, I'd be trying to tie it firmly with mine." 

Surprised again, Redmark was. He hadn't expected words like these to come from Nightfall's mouth so soon. Truthfully, he hadn't expected them at all. 

Nightfall turned on her side to face Redmark. "Just so you know, I like you... I like you a lot." 

It appeared Redmark would have to get used to being surprised by Nightfall. "I think I like you, too," he said, giving her a genuine smile.

* * *

It would not be long before true love blossomed between Redmark and Nightfall. After just a few moon cycles spent together as lovemates, they were already planning to become lifemates, but would hold off on actually doing so until Cutter was finally returned to them. 

Skyfire, though she did miss Redmark's presence by her side and in the sleeping furs as her lovemate, managed to find happiness with Rain. Being the healer's lovemate came to mean that she doubled as his helper when sick or injured elves needed tending to. She gained a deeper understanding of the plants Rain often used in his healings more than other elves possessed. Even those much older than herself. 

Skyfire and Redmark remained good friends, but it would be several years before they shared the same furs again.

* * *

winnia - I hope this satisfies you as to Redmark/ and Nightfall. I never planned on keeping them apart, I just changed how they got together. Skyfire and Redlance were just... company for each other until Nightfall was old enough to be with him. As for the name, well, it was just easier this way. I write between my Power of One universe and my Alternaverse (which I will start uploading soon) and in both my main character is Skyfire (in Alternaverse she doesn't join up with the Wolfriders until Fire and Flight, and then she has some tribemates with her). It was easier for her to be Skyfire in both series rather than just in one. I came up with the previous story to give her a valid reason for the name change, actually. Well, I hope you like this story as well, and all the ones that follow. 


End file.
